


Class Clown

by GucciGodTae



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Clyde is in love with Tweek, Emotional Hurt, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Song fic, Tweek and Craig are dating, Unrequited Love, all angst, this is just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Clyde is utterly in love with Tweek. Even though he knows Tweek will never be his."'Cause all I'm paying attention to is the way you look at himSo I cross the room and clear my headWishing it was me instead"based off the song Class Clown by Anthony Amorim





	Class Clown

_I hope this doesn't freak you out_  
_But I thought I'd just say, "Hey"_  
_I know we've barely spoken out of school_  
_But it seems I've grown attached to the thought of you_

Clyde smiled at Tweek. He hardly talked to him when they weren’t in school, but he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to say hi. Clyde thought about Tweek much more than he should’ve. “Hey, Tweek.” Tweek gave Clyde a confused smile “h-hey.” Clydes heart dropped slightly. What was he doing?

  
_And to tell the truth, I use humor to mask my insecurities_  
_Oh I try to be funny, quite a bit_  
_And look at me now,_  
_Stumbling over a joke you've probably heard before_

 

Clyde tried telling jokes and keeping Tweek entertained. He stuttered and stumbled his way through it. Tweek was giggling along, but Clyde could tell he wasn’t into it. Clyde sighed. He always used jokes and humor to mask what he was actually feeling. He hated how he couldn’t be honest with people.

  
_'Cause all I'm paying attention to is the way you look at him_  
_So I cross the room and clear my head_  
_Wishing it was me instead_  
_Who always keeps you interested_  
_I close my eyes and count to 10_  
_I need to stop overthinking it_  


Clyde watched Tweeks eyes move. He already knew who Tweek was looking at. It was written all over his face. The small curve of his lips upward. His eyes lighting up and softening. Adoration written all over. He was looking at Craig. Tweek and Craig were in love in every sense of the word. He sighed and waved Tweek bye. Tweek absentmindedly waved back, more focused on Craig. Clyde took in a deep breath and counted to 10. He shouldn’t care this much. Clyde shoulnd't be thinking about Tweek and their relationship so much.

  
_I might not be everything you asked for_  
_I know that_  
_And you might take a look at me and say,_  
_"Is this the kind of guy who chases after me these days?_  
_Guys who use humor to mask their insecurities?"_  


Clyde knew what Tweek probably thought. Tweek probably hated Clyde chasing after him. He porbably hated the type of people chasing after him. Clyde wanted to be different. He wanted to be noticed. But Tweek probably hated everyone like Clyde.

  
_Well, I try to be funny, quite a lot_  
_And look at me now_  
_Stumbling over myself at a party I wasn't invited to_  
_Drink in my hand, trying to find a spot to sleep_

 

Clyde hated parties. He just wanted to drink and sleep. Clyde wanted to avoid it all.

 

_And I see you, you with him_

 

Of course he wasn’t allowed to have a break. Clyde saw Tweek with Craig. The two were dancing and kissing each other. Clyde felt his heart break. He was happy for Tweek. Tweek was happy and in love. But Clyde was in pain. He would never be able to feel what Craig felt. He would never be able to love Tweek the way he hoped.

_I start to drift off, nothing left but me and my thoughts_  
_Does she even know that I exist?_  
_I close my eyes and count to 10_  
_I need to stop overthinking this_

 

Tweek probably didn’t even care for him.

  
_I would ask you to take me as I am,_  
_But it won't do any good_  
_Because what you see isn't who I am_  
_I would show you if I could_  
_I change the way I speak_  
_And how I act and what I say_  
_'Cause I'm afraid that you won't like me any other way_

 

Clyde tried changing who he was around Tweek. Anything but who he really is. He felt like Tweek wouldn’t love him if he acted like who he really was. He wanted to be honest. He wanted to be true to himself, but Tweek would never want him like that. Clyde hated who he was. He would change everything just for Tweek if he could.

  
_And I use humor to mask my insecurities_  
_So, I try to be funny all the time_  
_And look at me now_  
_Stumbling over the words of a song I wrote for you_  
_A song you'll probably never hear_  
_Because I'm too ashamed and too afraid_  
_What kind of person writes a song_  
_About a girl he's barely spoken to?_  
_I close my eyes and count to 10_  
_I need to stop overthinking you._

 

Clyde would always use his humor and jokes to hide how he truly felt. Clyde hated this song. He hated how he would never be able to show Tweek this song. How weird would it be? _Here Tweek, I wrote this song confessing my love for you._ Yeah right. Tweek would be horrified. He would never talk to Clyde again. Clyde hated this. He hardly even talks to Tweek. Why on earth is he writing this for him? Clyde needed to stop overthinking Tweek. Tweek would never be his, and Clyde had to accept it. Clyde would be happy just watching Tweek happy. Even if it hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent been really liking anything i wrote lately. this was okay but more vent. i am in the process of writing kenny x butters x tweek which has a heavy dose of tweek ansgt. and im writing yandere clyde and craig dating tweek but ive rewrote that like four times cos im n e v e r happy. i promise ill try and get shit posted but ive been suuupperrr unhappy lately.


End file.
